


Things you said too quietly

by mrsshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsshuckface/pseuds/mrsshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is usually loud - very loud - but something's made him unusually quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said too quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this anon request:  
> Ooh how about #3 with stiles? I don’t really ship him with anyone though lol so maybe like just with y/n or whatever you want
> 
> Prompt from this post: http://badboytheo.tumblr.com/post/136130868998/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a
> 
> Idea from the song Stay by Hurts. I really recommend listening to the song while reading!

 

“So you’re really leaving, huh?” Stiles asks, sitting on your bed. He’s helping you pack for college, well, _not helping_ is more like it. He keeps getting stuff from your bag and examining it, always coming up with a memory that goes with the object.

“You wore these jeans when we were at the movies last month” and _“_ Oh this is the shirt Liam threw up on after he and Mason got wasted last summer. I’m surprised you got the smell out.”

“If you’re gonna just take clothes out of my bag you might as well leave because I really need to finish packing before this evening,” you scold him, trying to stifle a grin. He rolls his eyes and lies down on your bed.

“You’ve got this covered, you don’t need me.”

You look at him, incredulously.

“You’re really not gonna help me?”

“Nope,” he smirks and glances at you with a mischievous look in his eyes. You shrug, smiling to yourself.

“As long as you’re not trying to sabotage my packing.”

“Now there’s an idea,” Stiles chuckles, staring at your ceiling. “At least you’ve got great company.”

“If you mean yourself then I guess I could’ve done better,” you tease him, grabbing the shirt he’s still holding from his hands and folding it back in your bag. “Seriously though, I need to get this done as soon as possible, I still have to pack for the camp out tonight.”

“You don’t need to pack for that, Lydia is bringing so much stuff I doubt anyone else’s bag will fit in the car,” he says, sitting back up. His mood seems to shift a little but you can’t figure out why.

“Hey,” you throw another shirt at him which he fails to catch. “Are you okay?”

“Me? Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” he answers smiling but there’s something off in his smile. You decide to let it go, though. You know Stiles well enough to know he’d clamp down so fast if you made the mistake of pressing the issue further. You settle for a sigh and keep folding your clothes in piles.

You think you hear Stiles mutter something but it’s too quiet for you to hear it.

“I think I’m gonna go get ready too. I’ll see you later,” he smiles but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. You nod and just like that he’s gone.

 _Weird_ , you think to yourself as you keep packing. But then again, this is Stiles.

* * *

You somehow manage to finish packing for college and the camp out, even with Stiles having hidden your earphones. What the hell was his problem anyway? You know something’s going on with him but you also know it’s better to just wait for him to open up. Which he might not even do, actually.

Your doorbell rings just in time and you run down the stairs to open the door to a very excited Kira and a very sullen Stiles.

“What’s gotten your panties in a twist?” You ask, grinning from the excitement.

“My panties are just fine, thanks for asking,” he mutters and crosses his arms.

“Scott made him sit in the back,” Kira giggles and the bubbly excitement rubs off on you. You laugh and nudge Stiles with your elbow.

“Aww Stiles, don’t feel bad. Now you get to sit next to me,” you wink at him and usher them both out the door and to the car.

“Wow Stiles, you weren’t kidding, Lydia really did bring her whole wardrobe,” you eye the car, disbelieving.

“A girl needs outfits. You never know who you run into.”

“Who are you planning on running into in the middle of the woods, Bigfoot?” Stiles scoffs and after a second he glances at Scott. “No I don’t even wanna know if they exist. I’ve met enough supernaturals to last me a lifetime.”

You giggle and stuff your bag in the car, barely able to close the trunk with all of Lydia’s bags filling the tight space.

Stiles comes to sit next to you in the backseat, eyeing Kira grumpily.

“Come on, Stiles, is it really that bad sitting next to me?” you ask him, amused.

“Whatever happened to bro code,” he grumbles, causing Scott to turn around on the driver’s seat.

“Bro, just ‘cause my girlfriend is sitting on the front seat does not mean I don’t love you. You’re my bro, bro.”

You would laugh but Scott and Stiles take their bromance very seriously so you don’t dare. Instead you stifle a giggle as the two boys bump their fists together. 

“I love you too, bro. On the ride back I’m sitting on the front seat. Just letting you know.” Scott laughs and turns back around.

“Okay guys, are you ready? Let’s hit the road,” he starts the car and pulls away from your house. You notice Stiles glancing back at it with a melancholy look on his face but the next moment he’s joking and laughing as usual.

* * *

The evening flies by so fast as it usually does when you don’t want it to. It’s probably the last time the whole pack will be together: you’re the first one to leave for college but everyone else is leaving too. After this night everything will change.

The rest of the pack go to sleep one after another but you and Stiles stay up, laughing and talking. You lay your head on his shoulder, yawning widely. He still seems a bit off, like there’s something bothering him. 

“You know you can always talk to me if there’s something bothering you, right?” you tell him, staring at the bonfire Scott managed to set up. Stiles stays quiet long enough for you to wonder if you said something wrong. You lift your head to look up at him but he’s looking the other way. “Stiles?”

“I know,” he turns to you and smiles weakly. Again, you decide to leave it. He’ll talk if he wants to. You lay your head back on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around you, rubbing your arm lazily.

It’s so comfortable leaning against Stiles, the heat from the fire warming your feet, that you start dozing off soon enough. Just as you’re about to fall asleep you hear Stiles whisper something. You can’t quite hear it but you’re too tired to ask about it anymore.

* * *

The drive back home had been unusually quiet and you were too tired to break it. Stiles had ended up falling asleep too after you had fallen asleep against his shoulder and you had spent half the night lying in a heap of tangled arms and legs. When you woke up you both were sore all over, necks barely moving at all from the strain they had been under for so long.

You hear the familiar chime of a message being delivered into your phone and grab it from your sidetable, laying back down in between your bags and boxes. The message is from Stiles.

_Do you need help?_

You grin to yourself as you type out a response.

_Depends on whether you’re actually gonna help me out or no._

The response from him comes almost immediately.

_I’ll help._

You frown at the message. No sarcastic remarks, no jokes. What the hell is up with him?

* * *

You see the Jeep turn on your driveway 15 minutes later and you’re thankful he’s there: it’s started to rain now, hard enough that the raindrops form little streams on your window. It’s gonna be a pain getting all your boxes in the car.

A few moments later Stiles stumbles through the front door, the hood of his jacket pulled up to cover his head.

“Scared of your hair getting wet?” you tease him, smiling happily. You’re relieved he’s there with you during these last few precious moments you still have left of your old life.

“Do you know how long it took me to get this thing up?” he pulls the hood back and points at his hair, which is the same mess it always is.

“You actually _do your hair_? It always looks like you put hair gel on and went to bed,” you tease him, grinning wickedly. He looks at you, frowning.

“Well, I guess you could say I’m … _Flawless_ ,” he says, faking a hair flip and continues to sing in a high pitched voice: “ _I woke up like this…_ ”

“Okay, Beyoncé,” you snort and start climbing the stairs back to your room, Stiles following you. You make good progress together and it doesn’t take long for you two to get everything downstairs. Now all you have to do is pack up your car in the pouring rain. Not a task you’re especially looking forward to, but it has to be done.

“Okay, let’s do this,” you sigh and grab the nearest box. Stiles opens the door for you and grabs another box. After they’ve been not so neatly packed in your car you run back inside, soaked.

“How about you give me the stuff and I get them in to your car. You’ve got a long drive ahead, better me getting wet than you,” Stiles suggests and you accept the offer gratefully. You make a mental note to remember to give him back the hoodie you borrowed from him last week. At least he’ll have something dry while he drives back home.

Stiles makes quick work with your car and you watch him run back and forth in the rain, not once complaining. The sense of loss is almost crashing over you as you think about losing him, but you hold it in. _Not long now_ , you think as you hand him another box. _You can break down when you’re in the car. Just hold on a little longer._

You hand Stiles the last box and run back upstairs to get him a dry towel and the hoodie. He’s just closing the front door as you return downstairs. You help him out of his wet jacket and t-shirt and he dries himself quickly before pulling the dry hoodie on. He sighs happily from the sensation of having something warm on.

“This smells like you,” he remarks, smiling, and thankfully takes that moment to dry his hair on the towel because you blush. It’s not like you’ve been sleeping with the hoodie.

It’s a lie. You’ve been sleeping with the hoodie.

“Ready to go, college girl?” he asks, grinning. Again, the grin doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“I guess so,” you answer, looking around and checking you really do have everything. It would be a huge pain in the ass to drive all the way back for something like your laptop. “I guess we better say our goodbyes here so we don’t get soaked again.”

Stiles’ smile falters and the same melancholy look he had the previous day makes it’s way back on his face. He hesitates for a moment but then steps closer and pulls you in for a rib-cracking hug.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he mumbles against your hair before kissing your forehead. You try to cling on to him just a second longer but the moment is over already.

It’s time for you to leave.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Stiles,”

“You can always call me if you get homesick or… Or anything, really,” he mumbles, not looking at you. You huff, getting sad again. Your eyes start to water and you quickly wipe your eyes to your shirtsleeve before Stiles catches you crying. He would never let you forget that.

You promise you’ll call him and with one last wave you run to your car, Stiles running after you to get into the Jeep. You wave at him as you start the car, the pouring rain hiding your tears. At least you made it to the car before your own waterworks started.

As you tug the seatbelt, your door is yanked open and Stiles pulls you out into the rain.

“What…” is all you have time to say as he crashes his lips on yours, making you forget everything else. You grab a fistful of his hair and pull him closer, responding to his kiss with everything you have.

It’s what you’ve wanted for so long and now that it’s finally happening, you’re leaving. What a cruel twist of faith.

Stiles pulls away from you and looks at you as the pouring rain mixes together with your tears.

“Stay.” You know as soon as he says it that it’s what he’s been telling you all along. The thing he always said too quietly for you to hear.

“Stiles, I… _I want to_. But you know I can’t, I have to go. I’m so sorry,” you tell him, in complete tears by now. He wipes your face, probably getting snot on his hand too.

“I know. I’m sorry it took me this long.”

You stare at each other for a moment before he pulls you in for another kiss, taking his time now as he tastes your mouth, tongue rolling against yours.

“Just promise me you won’t forget about me?” he asks when he finally breaks the kiss, sounding desperate enough that it makes you burst into hysterics.

“I won’t, I promise I won’t. Just… Wait for me, okay?” you sob against his chest and he smooths your back.

“I’ll wait,” he promises.

You don’t know what the future will bring or how things will work out with Stiles. All you know is you’re willing to try your best, give it your all. At least you now have this moment to remember.

 

 

> _We say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>  and I break down as you walk away.  
>  Stay._


End file.
